


The gang go out to party!!!

by kirbylovesyou



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbylovesyou/pseuds/kirbylovesyou
Summary: gaang who? i only know these idiots
Kudos: 1





	The gang go out to party!!!

**Author's Note:**

> gaang who? i only know these idiots

“So you’re telling me... we have to infiltrate a party hosted by noble women for other noble women... Just to gain intel about the war prisoners whereabouts.” Lykos said, giving Sage a deadpanned look. 

“Yes! Exactly right! Hey, I can easily pass as a girl, with my looks and all.” Sage replied, giving the other a smirk. The group was currently having their daily tea time, made by none other than their resident tea expert Mayu. Said boy had a confused expression on his face, feeling unsure about all of this.

“Why don’t you boys stay put here while Lotus and I crash the party?” Fa Feng suggested whilst sipping her tea, “We’re both the only ladies in this group. It should be easy enough. No offense Sage, but we can’t risk having you guys be exposed.”

That made Sage huff in annoyance, “No, if Lotus is going in there, I am too! You guys haven’t mastered sign language yet so you’re practically useless with her. She needs someone to translate her words!” He smacked his tea cup down which earned a light scolding from Mayu.

“Okay, calm down everyone. I agree that Fa Feng and Lotus should be the only ones to attend. Us guys can keep a look out from the outside.” Mayu says to them, making the group go quiet. Lotus tried reading their lips as they argued, only picking up a few bits here and there but was ultimately confused.

“Nope, I do not accept this! Either we all go in or none of us will, then we won’t get the information we need. Cmon guys!” Sage says, trying to encourage his friends. “Lotus can do our makeup and Fa Feng can pick out our dresses!”

“Okay, but this is a party comprised of Fire Nation women! They are not to be fucked with.” Lykos butted in, glaring at the other. “I mean look at Mayu! He’s got broad shoulders and a deep ass voice! They’ll be suspicious right away!”

“He’s not wrong...” Mayu says quietly.

“Hah, I won’t mind picking out some fancy outfits for you lot! You’ll all be the best looking women in the nation once I’m done!” Fa Feng chimed in, having a proud look on her face. “I was around women 24/7 back in Ba Sing Se, I know all the trendy fashion going around!”

“You lived in the poorest area! All the women basically wore rags!”

“Excuse me? Wanna say that again, non-bender?”

“No violence during tea time but this may be an exception - Lykos, how could you say that?”

Sage ended up slouching back as he watched them banter back and forth. Lotus was quietly observing them as well from right beside him. The older brother sighed and turned to her, signing ‘What do you think sis? Should we just give up on this mission?’ He continued to explain what his original plan was. Lotus nodded at him, now fully understanding their situation. She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

Then she stood up.

The whole group got quiet again and focused their attention towards her. Lotus began tearing up, covering her face behind her hands. Fa Feng jumped up to comfort her immediately, Mayu following quickly behind. Lykos stayed where he was, his face full of bewilderment. She began signing something and Sage tried his best not to burst out laughing, already knowing exactly what she was doing.

“S-She says that this is a very important mission and that everyone n-needs to participate in it...” he managed to say, “The prisoners have to be freed and so this information is extremely crucial... We all have to work together. Please don’t fight.”

“Ah, if Lotus says so...”

“Can’t say no to that face if I have to be honest.”

“That settles it, I guess we’re going through with this!” Sage happily declared, sneaking a wink at Lotus. She wiped her tears away and smiled at him, her eyes full of mischief. Lykos still sat there speechless, unsure of what just happened.

“Fuck.” was all he said and then the group got to work.

* * *

“Oh, so you boys will be buying makeup for a certain special girl, eh?” the shopkeeper teased at Lykos and the others as they looked through all the items on display.

He coughed awkwardly, thinking that deep down he was definitely not into women, but decided to play along with the shopkeeper. “Yeah. Totally. She’s someone very special alright...” he says in a very unconvincing voice, but somehow that flew over the older woman’s head and she bought it.

“Wonderful! I have a great collection over here, which I’ll put at discount just for you!” she says, smiling quite eerily at him. Lykos laughed nervously and grabbed the makeup set, quickly paying for it and leaving the store. Mayu and Sage were still looking around and did not notice him leave. Now they suffered being with the weird shopkeeper all on their own...

Meanwhile, Lotus and Fa Feng were out purchasing some dresses for the gang. Fa Feng made sure to get Lotus’ opinion on all the dresses before buying them.

“How about this one?” she grabbed a dark crimson dress with intricate embroidery and put it in front of Lotus. “Oh, you look absolutely gorgeous in it, dear! Oh, right, you can’t hear me... What did Sage say meant beautiful again...?” she said and attempted to figure out the symbol for ‘beautiful.’ Lotus watched her and giggled quietly, knowing what she was trying to do with her hands. She gently took them in her own and nodded at Fa Feng, letting her know that she understands. Fa Feng grinned at her.

“I’ll just get this for you then! Now what would fit Mayu...”

* * *

The whole gang reunited back at the inn they were staying in once they were all done.

“Alright, show us the good stuff Fa Feng!” Sage went up to her, excited for some reason.

“Dude, you really want to look like a girl for an entire night?” Lykos says as he watched the girls present their dresses to the boys. His nose scrunched up in disgust, hating the idea that he was going to be wearing that for who knows how long. Lotus handed him his respective dress and gave the other to Mayu who thanked her, his voice giving away how nervous he was.

“I don’t mind. What, are you gonna chicken out now? Or are you mad that I’m going to look better than you even as a girl?” Sage says trying to rile him up. It worked.

“The fuck you say? I’ll be the prettiest damn girl the whole world has ever seen! Lotus, give your brother an ugly makeover!” he laughed as he said that, making Sage gasp in horror.

“No, sis, you wouldn’t-“

“Okay, that’s enough you two! Get a room!Lotus and I will get changed now. Hurry up because she still has some makeup to put on y’all!” Fa Feng interrupted them, grabbing Lotus’ arm and dragging her away to change.

“What, you can’t do your own makeup or something?” Lykos says.

“Shut up!” was all she said before disappearing into her shared room with Lotus.

Mayu sighed at them, pinching his temple. They could not afford to bicker like this during the party. 

“Alright, I suppose... we dress up now.” he says and the other two agreed silently, changing into their dresses as best they could. It was certainly a struggle and Sage had to help Mayu a little because man was the guy beefy as hell. Lowkey made him and Lykos blush.

He did not look bad at all.

“Dare I say... you look hot.”

“Did you say something, Sage?” Mayu asked turning to the boy.

He quickly snapped out of it and chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. “Nah, I didn’t say a thing! Nope! Not at all!”

Lykos just stood there in the back and nodded in agreement.

Mayu raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him further.

* * *

Now, it was finally time for makeup.

Lykos had to be held back by Fa Feng and Sage. Yes, he was the first one up because they knew he was going to be the most resistant.

“A little cake on your face won’t hurt you, you big baby!” Fa Feng says, smacking him on the head lightly.

A string of curses erupted from the boy.

“Lykos, I’ll make you some of your favorite spicy noodles if you cooperate...” Mayu added in, smiling innocently. That immediately made him shut up and huff in defeat. Fa Feng high fived him.

“Ugh, finally! Okay Lotus, work your magic!” Sage says and he stepped to the side, letting her approach Lykos with the makeup in hand. She planned not to go all out on him and opted for a cute, natural look. She hoped Lykos would like it. Thankfully the boy stopped his fidgeting and just let Lotus continue applying makeup on him, although he did have a deep frown on his face.

Soon enough, she finished and stepped back to admire her work. The others gathered around her and stared at Lykos, ooh-ing and aah-ing. He looked.. pretty.

“Woah Lotus! You’re really good at this! You should teach me sometime!” Fa Feng exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. Sage signed that to her, to which she hugged Fa Feng in response indicating that it was a yes.

Lykos stood up and headed to the full-length mirror that their room had. He took in his appearance, strangely quiet for a moment which made the others feel uneasy. He turned towards them with a less intense frown than before and muttered “not bad, not bad.”

On the other hand, Sage was having an internal panic. His friends looked really pretty right now. This was going to be a rough night.

“Okay, big guy, your turn!” he tried ignoring his thoughts and patted Mayu on the back. 

“Oh, right... let’s get this over with then.” Mayu shyly said, and Lotus began working her magic once again.

* * *

Dazzling... they were all just dazzling.

Sage looked just as amazing but he had to admit that the rest were simply out of this world. Lotus saw his expression towards their fellow friends and poked at his side, making him laugh lightly. He had a silent conversation with her and the otherswatched, completely unaware of what they were on about.

“Would you two stop gossiping and get a move on? The party starts tonight and well, it’s nighttime now!” Lykos loudly stated, trying to snap them out of their little bubble.

“Wait, before we go, how are we even going to enter the party? Don’t they have invitations?” Mayu spoke his thoughts aloud, making the gang stop what they were doing.

“Aw, shit!”

They needed a new plan.

**Author's Note:**

> oh nooee what will they Do!


End file.
